Summer Lovin'
by and.we.run
Summary: Sequel to But Now What. It's Summer break for the Barden Bellas and the Treblemakers. With Beca working what feels like always at a job she hates, hours away from Jesse, who is going on countless trips with him family that have horrible phone reception, things become rocky. Can the acapella duo handle the distance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello amigos! I know I promised this story ages ago, but it's finally here! Yay!**

 **If you're new to this story, I would advise you go check out But Now What first, to clear up some things that may be related to in later chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy Summer Lovin' and don't forget to review and all that jazz!**

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"Did you do this?" Beca grinned at her boyfriend, Jesse, as she noticed juice pouches tucked into her suitcase that she definitely hadn't put there.

"I did no such thing," he winked back at the Bella from his spot perched on her now bare mattress.

"You know I didn't invite you over here to supervise," she raised an eyebrow and tossed a pillow at him.

"Well maybe next time you should consider packing before the morning we leave," he offered, easily dodging the poorly thrown pillow.

The pair was putting off having to go their separate ways as long as possible. They both had quite the drive ahead of them, but that was the least of their worries when they knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for at least a month and a half. It had been arranged that Jesse would drive out and stay with Beca, her mom, and her mom's relatively new husband Austin for a week, and then the two would head out to the lake that was a couple hours away for some time alone. "Do we have to leave?" Beca mumbled, moving to sit with the Treble on her bed.

"Unfortunately," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Beca? You almost ready?" Professor Mitchell's voice came through the door, two knocks following.

"Not at all," she called back, not bothering to let her dad in.

"Get a move on, everyone's out of here by noon, and your mom is going to be waiting for you to get home."

"I'll be ready, chill out," she rolled her eyes, although he couldn't see, leaning back into her boyfriend. He was grinning at her. "What?" She frowned.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I'm just going to miss you a hell of a lot."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Nerd. C'mon, help me finish packing or I'm kicking you out." Of course she really didn't want to finish packing, but she knew if she dwelled on the fact that she was going to miss him, she'd probably cry, and crying wasn't something she was feeling like doing. It was supposed to be a happy day, like 'woohoo, we survived our second year of university,' but really she was dreading it.

She hadn't landed the internship she wanted, which meant she had gotten stuck with some shitty waitressing job at a restaurant ten minutes from her house called The Grill.

Jesse was with his family most of the summer, going camping and doing other family-like things.

About an hour and a half later, they'd managed to mostly finish packing. "Come on," Jesse grinned at Beca, taking her hand and dragging her into the hallway. "We have one last performance to do." The Trebles were performing for the new kids who were interested in coming to Barden next year. The Bellas had been offered, but decided to let the Trebles have one thing going for them, so Beca was tagging along to watch.

She took a seat in the middle of the theatre, kicking her feet up on the chair in front of her. There was a overly peppy blonde on the stage, explaining the pros of attending Barden, and the BU Knight was frolicking across the stage. "Alright, and for the close, we have a performance from the Barden University TrebleMakers!" The crowd cheered as Jesse and the guys came on stage, clad in their burgundy jackets, and Beca smiled to herself.

"Hey, we're the TrebleMakers, and this is Make Out." She laughed at the song choice, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth.

 _If I could live forever then_

 _I don't know what I'd do_

 _I forgot just what I meant to say_

 _But I'm still in love with you_

He was singing right to her. She caught his eye and he winked back at her.

 _I don't even know your name_

 _I don't even know your number_

 _But I know I need you right now_

 _Living in a crazy world_

 _You make me kinda crazy girl_

 _Tell me if you need me right now_

Something about the performance, possibly all the hip thrusting and eye contact, was terribly flustering, and she could feel her face heating up. She teasingly blew him a kiss, getting questioning glances from the freshmen sitting next to her. The Trebles shed their jackets, leaving them in fitted black t-shirts and skinny jeans, and Jesse ran a hand through his hair.

"He's so hot," she heard one of the freshmen whisper.

"I know! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I hope not. I could probably take her down, anyway." The Bella let out a snort of laughter before she could stop herself, and the two girls turned to glare at her.

"We should totally go find him after this, oh my god."

[ **LINE BREAK]**

Beca had decided to let the girls go after Jesse first. She already had him, so it was only fair that she let them take their shot. "You were so good! And you're really hot," the tall, blonde one giggled.

"Thanks," he smiled awkwardly, his grin growing as he spotted Beca coming towards him.

"Hey there," he smirked at her.

"Nice work, Weirdo," she smiled back at him.

"Thanks," he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"So, like, do you want to go make out? It was pretty obvious you were singing to me," the blonde smirked, glaring at Beca.

"I would love to. With my girlfriend. Come on, Becs," he winked, tangling his fingers with hers and heading back to her dorm.

"Welcome to Barden," the Bella called over her shoulder, the fuming girls flipping her off.

Professor Mitchell was waiting outside the door for her when they got to her room. "Thirty minutes and I'll be good, promise," she said before her dad could say anything.

"Fine, I'll expect you to meet me outside the Lit building no later."

"Yes, sir," she nodded as her dad retreated, hurriedly unlocking her door. As soon as it was shut, Jesse's lips were moving against hers, her back against the door, their bodies flush against each other's. He wasted no time pulling her shirt over her head, moving to pepper kisses down her neck and chest. "Loved the song choice today," she mumbled, breathily, her fingers tangling into his hair.

"Glad to hear it." His voice was muffled against her throat. He led her over to her mattress, the pair falling back into it, Jesse pulling his own shirt over his head in the process. "I love you so much, Bec," he whispered, before pressing his lips back to hers and reaching for the button of her shorts.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

The walk to the Lit building was a rough one. Not just because Beca and Jesse were trying to carry all of her things in one trip, but because they knew, after this, it would be weeks before they would actually see each other. They were both quiet, her gnawing on her bottom lip. "Ready to go?" Professor Mitchell asked as they approached.

"Uh, yeah," she sighed, setting down the boxes she was carrying.

"Alright, well I will give you two a minute to say your goodbyes," he said, loading the boxes onto a trolley. She immediately pressed her face into Jesse's chest, willing herself not to cry. "I'll see you soon," she whispered, her voice muffled by his t-shirt.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The car ride to Shannon and Austin's was mostly awkward and quiet. "You really care about that boy, don't you?" Professor Mitchell asked, though he kept his gaze out the windshield.

"Yeah," Beca sighed. "I do."

"I can tell. Is he good to you?"

"Yes, dad," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Jesse is great."

"Good, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, Beca."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry it's been ages. I've had this finished for a while but never got around to uploading it, but here we are! Enjoy!**

 **[LINE BREAK]**

The air conditioning was broken. It was way too hot, and the air conditioning was broken, yet there were still people coming into The Grill, even though there was a restaurant across the street with working AC. All of the staff were overheating, Beca included. One waitress, Sam, had actually passed out, and they'd made her sit in the freezer to cool down before letting her drive home. "Holy shit, I can't do this anymore," Beca groaned, raking her hair into a higher ponytail in attempt to keep it away from her sweaty neck.

"Is this even allowed?" Another employee, Gillian, quipped. They two were standing in the doorway at the back, waiting for a breeze to go by, not that one ever did.

"It's fine, ladies. Don't you have tables to deal with?" Susanne, the only manager who nobody liked, glared at them as she passed. The two girls shared a look, before making their way back out to the floor. "Hi," Beca forced a smile, wondering if she looked as sweaty as she felt. "Welcome to The Grill. My names Beca and I'll be taking care of you this afternoon."

"Is there any table in this place where there is air conditioning?" The man asked, and she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from letting out an annoyed sigh. She'd been getting asked that all day.

"Unfortunately not, it's been down since this morning."

"Has anybody tried to fix it?" Of course they had tried to fix it. She could guarantee that it felt one thousand times hotter for the staff, whom were actually working, and doing things aside from sitting in a comfy booth.

"Yes, and there's nothing we can do about it until the repair people get here, and I'm not sure when that will be.

"Alright," the man sighed, and shared an unimpressed look with his wife.

Had they not read the sign on the door explaining the situation? "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Ice water with lemon, please."

"Sure thing."

All she wanted was to go home and text Jesse about her shitty day. She missed him like crazy, but couldn't text him back at work with Susanne glaring over she shoulder. "Beca, those earrings are not pleasant to look at. Do you really think that our customers want their waitress to look like she could stab someone with her piercing?"

"Sorry," she had rolled her eyes.

"You're walking a fine line, Miss Mitchell, keep that in mind."

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"Hey Million Dollar Baby." Beca could tell he was smiling through the phone as she collected her things from her cubby at work, finally heading home for the day.

"Hey," she grinned back, even though he couldn't see. "What's up?"

"Not much, just packing for the big camping trip coming up and thinking about how much I miss you, what about you?"

"You're ridiculous," she laughed. "I miss you, too. I just got off work," she told him, mouthing a quick 'bye' to Gillian as she pushed her way out the door.

"How was it today?" He knew she wasn't particularly fond of her waitressing job and would much rather being doing something music related, and he couldn't say he blamed her.

"Hell," Beca answered.

"That bad, huh?"

"You don't even know. First, the air conditioning broke. The air conditioning. It broke. So that put everybody in a bad mood, the staff included, especially Susanne, which I didn't even know was possible,"

"Ah yes, the She-Devil."

"That's the one, and Sam passed out, so we were short staffed, and God, it just was terrible. It made the Bellas seem like a breeze."

"I'm sorry your day sucked."

"It's not your fault, Nerd. I do miss you though."

"I know, I miss you, too, Bec. But just think, in three weeks I'm all yours, and you get a whole two weeks off work."

"I can't wait," she said honestly.

"Me neither. Listen, I've got to go, my mom wants me to help get Ryan ready to go for tomorrow, but I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Say hi to your family for me."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too." She hit end, getting into her car, immediately cranking the air conditioning. She sat there for a minute, letting herself cool down, her mind overwhelmed by the thought of Jesse. Going from seeing him everyday to not at all was horrible. As much as she hated it, or sometimes pretended to, she just wanted to hang out and watch movies with him. He would smile and mouth along at all his favourite parts, and keep looking at her to make sure she was paying attention. Beca just wanted to have him around, especially on a day that particularly sucked like this one. He would make her feel better, he always did.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"Hey, Becs," Shannon grinned when she walked in the door. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed awfully happy.

"Hey?"

"We're going to go out for dinner tonight, okay? We have something to talk to you about."

"Sure," Beca shrugged. "Just let me shower and get changed." She definitely had her suspicions about what they were planning on telling her, and she smiled to herself as she turned on the tap.

Just over an hour later, Beca was sat across from her mom and Austin at a booth tucked in a corner. "So?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her water. She watched as Austin rested his hand over Shannon's, offering a sense of comfort. A wave of missing Jesse coursed through her.

"Well, I guess there's no real way to beat around the bush, so, um, we're expecting."

"Shut up," Beca grinned. Her mom was married to someone who actually cared about them, and now they were expecting a baby. She was thrilled for them. "How far along are you?"

"We just found out the other day. We were just waiting for the right time to tell you, and I was worried you would be upset."

"Mom, of course I'm not upset. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Bec," Austin smiled. "We're really excited."

"You should be!"

[ **LINE BREAK]**

"Couldn't go three hours without talking to me?" Jesse chuckled as he answered the phone, watching as Ryan pranced around, making up a song about their camping trip.

"Shut up, Nerd," she laughed with him, placing her phone on speaker and setting it on her desk as she worked on a mix. "So, I have news."


End file.
